Especially the solutions provided by the flexible big bags in the transportation of the materials in illiquid granule form are used in practice for years. As in granule type materials, the usage of flexible big bag or in more general terms the flexible carriers in the transportation of liquid/liquid based materials can provide beneficial solutions. As a matter of fact, the technical specifications like liquid transportation, impermeability, the filling of the liquid into the transportation medium, the discharging of the liquid from the transportation medium and the preservation of the hygiene quality of this medium and also other factors like minimizing the possible costs related to transportation are important matters which should be taken into consideration primarily.
A solution for the usage of flexible tanks for the storing and the carrying of the liquids is disclosed in GB 2 360 816. In GB 2 360 816, a flexible tank appropriate for liquid transportation comprising a one piece body formed by a co-extrusion blown film technique is disclosed. This one piece body may comprise an inner and an outer liner component and each component may comprise two to four layers. Two holes formed inside the tank can provide the adaptation of the hose inlet and the pressure discharge valve to the tank.
In EP 0 567 383, a fluid storing system comprising a liner fixed by seaming to a thin walled carrier is disclosed. Since the liner is embodied in greater sizes than the thin walled carrier, the possible tensions in the liner seams are reduced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,596, a tank which has open ends in the form of a tube wherein liquid materials can also be stored and carried and where said ends are seamed tightly by means of straight or line-like clamp connection parts is disclosed. The clamp connection parts are formed toothed rack-like so that, with relatively short clamp connection parts, tubes with relatively large openings can be sealed tightly.
As known in the art, flexible and full tanks are placed into metal containers and their transportation from one location to another is realized in these containers. According to this, as can be seen from the representative figure in FIG. 6 belonging to the prior art, the flexible tank (B) which is full of liquid is compliant with the rectangular prism form of the container (A) as much as possible when the flexible tank is placed into the container (A). Thus, the pressure force resulting from the own weight of the liquid inside the flexible tank (B) is transferred directly to the walls of the container through the contact region (C) between the flexible tank (B) and the container (A).
On the other hand, at least some part of the transportation route and sometimes all of it is realized by means of land vehicles like lorry. During land transportation, the fluctuation is formed resulting from the fluctuation of the liquid inside the flexible tank because of the conditions of the road (ditch cuts, disturbances on the road) and because of the acceleration and the turns realized by the driver of the vehicle. In addition to the present force resulting from the weight of the liquid, by the affect of the force resulting from the hydrodynamic pressure caused by these fluctuations, the pressure force applied to the container walls increases more and this leads to the deformation of the container and in some cases breaks on the walls and this makes the container useless. The parts of the container which are more frequently deformed or broken are the lateral walls and the door of the container.
However, none of the present applications disclosed in the abovementioned patents present a solution to said problem. Since in none of these embodiments, there is a measure to decrease the contact surface between the container and the flexible tank, the pressure forces resulting from the liquid inside the flexible tank and the pressure forces resulting from the fluctuations are transferred to the container walls carrying the tank directly.
On the other hand, in order to prevent the liquid inside the flexible tank to form a movement towards the door opened although the door of the container is opened, a bulkhead is positioned so as to be connected to the container body and so as to be between the container door and the flexible tank. In FIG. 6, the positioning style of said bulkhead (D) is illustrated representatively. The presence of said bulkhead is a disadvantage from a plurality of point of views: For instance, in order for the physical access to the flexible tank, the handset should be disconnected from the container connection, and this causes more labor. On the other hand, the usage of such an additional bulkhead material has a high cost and the abovementioned patents belonging to the present art do not present a solution to this problem.